


My Alpha Valentine: Turning up the heat

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: The gloves are finally off. All of the teasing, bickering, and flirting have finally come down to this event. Rey's going into heat and Kylo is the only Alpha that she wants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	My Alpha Valentine: Turning up the heat

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a one-shot written for the text fic that you can find here: ["My Alpha Valentine"](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1230985838072356864). But it can be read separately :)
> 
> Please let us know what you think!

**My Alpha Valentine: Turning up the heat.**

Rey's scent hit Ben as soon as he entered their floor. It had been haunting him, calling for him for fucking days. Now, it was practically unbearable... Feeling himself hardening, Ben tried to take a deep breath.

_ Rey is a virgin. _

Well… Almost… He bet he was bigger than any toy she’d used… Ben had been repeating the words like a mantra inside his head. He couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

Her fucking scent... It was everywhere. On the shoes that were scattered all over the hallway as always. On his doormat. Emanating from the fucking walls.

Ben had been with Omegas before, but none of them had affected him the way Rey did.

They did say when you know, you know...

Only now did Ben realize what they meant. 

He had tried to deny it once. He had tried to tell himself that there was a possibility that he would be able to maybe fuck that Omega out of his system.

What a foolish thought it had been.

Rose smiled at Ben, handing him the keys for Rey's apartment door.

"There's enough food for you both in the fridge. She's asleep for now, it..."

"Happens all the time before the heat," Ben nodded, interrupting her.

"I'm glad that you know what you are doing," Rose smirked.

He fucking did.

  
  


Rey's eyes opened in a flash the second Ben entered the room.

"Kylo..." she whispered.

God, was she beautiful!!!

Her bedroom was tiny, but Ben didn't even notice it because his vision was tunneled now. All he could see was her.

_ She is a virgin... She is a virgin... _

Somehow, this thought made him happy now. No man had ever touched her. He would be her first... And her last. If she let him.

"Kylo, please!" Rey pleaded, and Ben rushed to her bed. He wanted to pull off his clothes so badly but managed to stop himself.

"Hush, sweetheart, I'm here," he crooned.

_ I need to fucking ask her!!! _

"Rey, sweetheart," he whispered. "Rose told me that you are a virgin… Well… That you never had sex with a person..." Rey tried to kiss him, and Ben had to pull back. "Rey, please, listen to me!" he groaned, knowing how hard it must have been for her. "Look at me, sweetheart, focus!"

She did.

Ben could see a familiar expression crossing Rey's face. His badass girl was here again.

"Kylo!" she whispered.

"I need to know if you are okay with this... With me..." he spoke as quickly as he could, while Rey was still herself. "Tell me to go, and I'll go..."

He could see her considering his request. It was difficult for her, but she still managed to concentrate on the task. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Yes, please, Kylo... I want it. I want it with you."

And just like that, the world around him fell apart...

"I'll take such a good care of you, sweetheart," he whispered huskily.

"Please!!!" Rey was in her heat delirium again, her body aching for her Alpha's knot.

And Ben was her Alpha. He wouldn't have it any other way. Who could have thought just a week and a half ago that this naughty, badass girl would become his? 

However, had he had the time to think about it, he would have realized that this was meant to be from the very beginning.

When you know, you know. And Ben knew.

They didn't have time for foreplay, and Ben rushed to pull off his clothes and placed himself in front of Rey's aching opening. He could feel the heat emanating from it. Could smell her arousal in the air. His whole being yelled at him to possess her, to mark her, to claim her. His rut was just around the corner.

Yet, he took it slow.

Sucking in the gland on her neck - the one that his body wanted to bite so badly, Ben entered Rey carefully, knowing perfectly well that she was tiny, and he was big. Very big.

He thanked the heavens above for the fact that Rey's slick made the process easier during her heat, but still, his Omega flinched when Ben entered her. The Alpha released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Tell me that you want it, love," he whispered, barely recognizing his voice. The experience felt transcendental. 

"Please, please, Alpha, I need you..."

Ben filled her to the brim in one swift movement, looking at Rey's face cringing for a second before another expression crossed her face.

Bliss.

Ben could see the blissful smile spreading over Rey's face, and nothing in this world could compare to it.

He could feel his scent starting to wrap around his Omega, not mixing with it yet (they weren't mated, after all), but complementing it. He began to move carefully, and Rey moaned wantonly, arching her back under him. Ben supported her, entering deeper. Oh, was she tiny in his arms! He could wrap around her, could merge with her completely. God, did he want to!

"Harder..."

The whisper was sudden, and Ben looked at his girl abruptly, thinking that he had imagined it.

"Harder, Alpha..."

He couldn't fight his biology anymore. He was only human, after all.

Ben's rut took over him, and he started to thrust into Rey with a feral growl, making the bed under them move. His Omega cried out in delight, and Ben could feel her upcoming orgasm in the air. His knot started to swell, and within several minutes it was impossible for him to move inside her. The almost unbearable warmth consumed him, and Ben spilled himself inside Rey with a cry so loud that had there been any other people on the floor, they would have probably called the police.

Ben didn't give a damn. 

Had the police arrived, he wouldn't have even bothered to open the door. They would have had to knock it out. All that mattered now was Rey. Ben licked on her gland, feeling her cunt milking his cock, sucking in his knot.

"Kylo..." she focused on him, and Ben realized that her heat had retreated for the time being. He would have to tell her his real name. He would have to explain to her who he was. He would have to say to her what he was doing in this crappy apartment next to hers. But it could all wait.

Suddenly another thought hit him, triggering his anxiety.

"Sweetheart," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "I... I hope you remember how you agreed to this? Was it okay? Are you okay?" he had never stammered, and yet, here he was...

"I'm alright," Rey's smile was radiant, and Ben relaxed immediately. "I'm... Perfectly good, actually."

"Are you..."

"On a pill," she interrupted, leaving a soft peck on his lips.

Ben exhaled. Truth be told, the thought of his girl getting pregnant didn't bother him that much, but Ben didn't want any of that to happen unexpectedly for Rey. 

"I'm going to feed you, baby," he whispered softly. "As soon as I am able to pull out of your pussy," he didn't really want to, though.

"Hm..." he could see the familiar glimmer in Rey's eyes. His badass little Omega. "And what next?" she purred, making him roll his eyes into his skull.

"And then," he bit her ear lightly. "Then I will make you feel so fucking good..."

  
  


Her heat lasted for five days, and every following wave was more intensive than the previous. Rey was insatiable, and Ben adored her for it. They talked in between. It was strange to discuss Philosophy and Literature with a girl when he was balls-deep inside her cunt, but somehow, Rey made it feel natural. By the end of day five, Ben was completely and utterly in love with her.

Now, however, they weren't talking. They were fucking hard, Ben entering Rey from behind, and his Omega's butt would probably bruise tomorrow.

"TAKE IT!!! FUCKING TAKE IT, OMEGA!!!"

"YES!!! YES, HARDER!!! HARDER!!! ALPHA!!!"

His movements already having become frantic, and Ben was so close when Rey whispered loud enough for him to hear:

"Mate me, Alpha! Mate me!!!"

God, he wanted to! He was rutting, and the first thing he wanted to do when Rey asked was to bite her, drawing blood from her mating gland. However, he managed to restrain himself.

It was wrong to do it like this. They should discuss it before it happened. And Ben would make sure it would happen.

Shouting out and climaxing, Ben bit his hand, and Rey followed him, convulsing around his cock.

This heat wave was especially hard, and Rey fell asleep as soon as her cunt relaxed, and her body hit the pillow.

Lying on the bed behind her, knotted, Ben was tracing her shoulders with his fingers. That had been the last wave of Rey's heat, Ben could tell. He would talk to Rey about mating when she woke up. He would explain. And he would mate her whenever she asked him after this heat. 

One thing he was sure about now was that he would never let his girl go.

**Author's Note:**

> We love comments!


End file.
